User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 S1 Finale: Tenacious D vs Daft Punk
Cast: Jack Black: Himself Kyle Glass: Himself Guy- Manuel de Homem Christo : Link Neal Thomas Banglater: Rhett Mc Laughen ???: Nice Peter ???: Epic Lloyd Cameos: Kanye West: Destorm Power(reused fotage) Location: Tenacious D: Gas station from Pick of destiny Daft Punk: Alive Tour stage ???: Chigago highway EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPic Rap Battles Of Angemon 44 !!!! Daft Punk vs Tenacious D !!!! Begin Jack Black: I have gotta hand it to these punks thinking they can step up to thee They will have to try even "harder" if they want to beat the D Kyle: Whether it be stage or screen we will leave you beat up on the ground you cant step to us cause were the best rappers and rockers around Tenacious D: You cant kill the metal so why even try Kyle: We dont need robotic voices Tenacious D: Our voice is natural "Guy"s Jack Black: Will burn you with our pheonix light, our flows off in wonderfull flight Kyle: You dont deserve our digital love, we wil crush these robotic tykes Thomas: Why are these fat jerkoffs trying to step to the advanced Guy: will "robot rock" your fans, so "loose yourself to dance" your both crude and lude, so its clear that you'l lose but we "get lucky" all the time, while Jack is still drinking boose Guy: Will format your CD's and leave you both "Derezed" Thomas: Were great mussicans and we roll out better dressed Guy:were"technologic"ly beter so we win this anyway Daft Punk: Were so dope that we were covered by Kanye Jack Black: You and Pharell can both suck my dick Kyle: I cant belive that we have to go up against these two french pricks Jack Black: Will put and end to a "Legacy", were still holding our balls Kyle: Run you over with our van, looks like your both "Human After All" Jack Black: Ohhhh, youll need to get lucky if you both wanna win Kyle : Time is up !!! Tenacious D: You just got enrolled into the School of Rock you hasbeens Thomas: What Da Funk was that i thought that you had better lines Guy: They couldnt step to our "aeryodymanic" flow, so will beat you "One more time" Thomas: Were known Around the World" youll have to do you "Homework" Guy: You fought against the Devil, what are you Keanu Rejerks ( rapping to the tune of harder better faster stronger) We got grammys, you got nothing try to beat us, man your bluffing you guys are stonners,and you act like fangirls while were just Harder Better Faster Stronger (Harmonica plays and a car crashes into the gas station two men step out of the car) The Blues Brothers Continue !!! Jack: Stop right there, were so good we made SNL and the world jam Elwood: Were "riders in the sky" and the D dosent have "soul man" Elwood: Were on a mission from god so dont take us lightly Jake: Were pure gold and none of you will reseve any of our love daily or nightly Jake: These frenchmen will be singing the blues after were done Blues Brothers: We put and end to these fools and will allways be number one!!!!!! Who Won Whos Next Stay tuned for Season 2 Epiccccccc " saxaphone note" rap guitar strum Battles of Angemon44 Thanks you guys for bearing with me and so this is it for know love you all. Season 2 news vid coming soon........ Category:Blog posts